


Infinity

by MrProphet



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bioshock Infinite belongs to Irrational Games or their copyright successors.</p></blockquote>





	Infinity

Death would have been a release, I think, but perhaps not one that we had earned. My sister believes that fate is an inescapable trap; I believe that we choose our course in life. In many ways then, you could say that I am a far worse person than Rosalind. After all, she truly believes that all that we have done is no more than what must be, a tragedy somehow written into the basic nature of the universe, while I believe that the wickedness I have done is all my own doing.

Without us, there would have been no Columbia, and Comstock would have been one more hate-filled little man, raging against the forces that took from him the world he thought he was destined to rule. He saw himself as a prophet, but we were the angels who brought him his visions. He funded our work, made the Tears a reality, yet he was inspired to do so by a Tear that was caused by the work we had not yet done. Rosalind argues that this is proof of predestination, I see it as evidence that ‘destiny’ is a uniquely human and deliberate phenomenon. 

Our work created itself, Columbia created itself, Comstock created himself, but all of it comes back to us; to the moment of revelation, and the moment of decision.

Was it the same for me as it was for Rosalind? I do not know. I remember the dream, that hall of mirrors composed of infinite versions of myself regarding one another and marvelling at the similarity and diversity of our self, but since it was I who crossed worlds and suffered the consequent distortion of identity and recall, I do not know if that memory is my own, or one that I fabricated based on my sister’s description, or even something that was infused into me with my sister’s blood. Regardless of the details, something catalysed our interest, set us on the path to developing the Lutece field.

The field itself was just a small thing, a curiosity; it was the Tear that changed everything, and that only came about from the decision to accept Comstock’s funding. Strange that this, the act of greatest deliberation, should be made by Rosalind, who has so little truck with free will; perhaps as strange as the fact that I, who believe in the malleability of fate, should be the one to see all the ways in which the probability space never deviates from certain results. Booker DeWitt does not row.

We cannot be blamed for the revelation, or the inspiration, that led to the Lutece field, but our choices are our burden. In order to be together, to know another mind so utterly kin to our own, we stole children, enabled tyrants, and damned worlds. Perhaps that is why we remain, why even the death of Comstock cannot free us.

Because in all the infinite possibilities of quantum probability, there are not, and never can be, two villains greater than my sister and I.

**Author's Note:**

> Bioshock Infinite belongs to Irrational Games or their copyright successors.


End file.
